Ein steiniger Pfad
by Perylee
Summary: Harry, Draco - und eine Hochzeit.


**Rating: **T

**Genre: **Drama, Romance

**Pairing:** Harry&Draco

**Zusammenfassung:** Harry, Draco - und eine Hochzeit.

**Diclaimer:** Alle Personen- oder Handlungsvorlagen gehören Joanne K. Rowling. Ich benutzte diese Fanfic nicht zur persönlichen Bereicherung.

* * *

**~ Ein steiniger Pfad ~**

**D**ie Braut war eine strahlende Schönheit, das musste man ihr lassen. Ihre Haut war weiß wie Porzellan und hatte auf den Wangen einen leichten Rothauch, als würden sie vor Vorfreude auf die Hochzeit glühen.

Harry fragte sich, ob dieser Schimmer echt war oder ob er vielleicht mit Rouge auf ihre schönen Wangen gezaubert worden war. Denn er bezweifelte ernsthaft, dass sie diesen Tag so sehr ersehnt hatte, dass sie rot wurde vor Nervosität.

Und obwohl ihr Gesicht einen Ausdruck purer Freude trug, waren es ihre Augen, die nicht verstecken konnten, was sie wirklich empfand. Sie waren klar und blau wie Gebirgswasser, mit hellen Flecken, die kalt funkelten und Langeweile, wenn nicht sogar Gleichgültigkeit zeigten, während sie unauffällig über die Zuschauer wanderten und überall hinsahen, nur nicht zu ihrem baldigen Gatten.

Der alte, schrumpelige Zauberer, der die Trauung vollzog, sprach gerade inbrünstig von Liebe, Aufopferung und Zukunftsglück und Harry fragte sich, ob er wirklich so naiv war und das, was er sagte, auch so meinte. Vielleicht, vielleicht nicht.

Harry wusste nur, dass ihn diese Worte nicht erreichten, nicht im Mindesten.

Als er hierher gekommen war, hatte er gedacht, dass er es nicht würde ertragen können. Er hatte angenommen, dass irgendwas in ihm brechen würde, sollte er das glückliche Brautpaar dort oben stehen sehen.

Die traurige Wahrheit jedoch war, das dieser Anblick nichts in ihm ausgelöst hatte, dass er gar nichts fühlte.

Harry würde sie ja beunruhigend finden, diese stille Leere in ihm, die seltsame Dunkelheit, die schon seit Monaten Einzug in sein Herz hielt, aber da war nichts, keine Trauer, keine Sorge, keine Verlustgefühle. Das Einzige, was noch da war, waren der Gedanke, weg zu wollen, und die allumfassende Kälte, als hätte ihn die eiskalte Braut mit ihrem Blick erstarren lassen.

Wäre eine gute Erklärung für seine Verfassung, wenn er sie heute nicht zum ersten Mal gesehen hätte. Und sein Zustand hielt immerhin schon eine Weile an.

Was er aber zweifellos behaupten konnte, war, dass sein fehlendes Gefühlsleben seinen Ursprung in ihrer Existenz fand. Diese fesselnde Schönheit, die dort oben stand und in wenigen Minuten vermählt sein würde, war der Grund, dass Harry nichts mehr empfinden konnte.

Möglich, dass nach der Zeremonie alles über ihn einbrechen würde. Was würde er dann machen?, fragte er sich, als er nach vorne starrte und das atemberaubende Paar betrachtete, das heute sein gemeinsames Leben beginnen würde.

Er würde sich betrinken. Tom war manchmal in spendabler Stimmung, was er sicher ausnutzen könnte. Harry würde einfach dort auftauchen und so lange nicht wieder gehen, bis er sich eine Einweisung ins St. Mungos angetrunken hatte. Oder er würde eine Schlägerei beginnen, das hatte ihm in den letzten Monaten eine seltsame Art der Befriedigung verschafft, wenn ihn auch sonst nichts mehr berührte.

Nachdem er und ein Verdächtiger, den Harry hatte verhaften sollen, jedoch im vergangenen Monat aufeinander losgegangen und sie beide mit mehreren Brüchen und Prellungen im Krankenhaus gelandet waren, hatte er sich zurückhalten müssen, da man ihm eine Kündigung angedroht hatte, sollte er nicht lernen, sich zusammen zu reißen, aber wenn hiernach wirklich alles an Gefühlen an die Oberfläche kommen sollte, die ein gütiger Teil seines Verstandes im Moment unterdrückte, dann würde ihn das sicher auch nicht mehr kümmern. Wer gab einen Scheiß auf seinen Job, wenn das Leben nur noch ein Haufen zerstörter Illusionen war?

Eine weitere Option wäre die _Smith&Wesson_ in seiner untersten Schreibtischschublade. Aber diese Idee würde er weiterführen, wenn es soweit war.

Neben ihm weinte eine alte Dame herzzerreißend und stieß ihn immer wieder versehentlich mit ihrem zitternden Ellenbogen an, wenn sie sich geräuschvoll in ihr spitzenbesetztes Taschentuch schnäuzte.

Harry wollte hier nicht sein. Er könnte sich tausende Orte vorstellen, an denen er jetzt lieber wäre. Warum war er nur so dumm gewesen und hatte sich einladen lassen?

„_Ich erwarte eine Einladung zu deinem glücklichen Tag."_

„_Harry - "_

„_Nein wirklich, schick mir eine. Ich möchte dabei sein, wenn alles, was mir wichtig ist in einem Augenblick wertlos wird."_

Sein eigenes tonloses Lachen hallte als quälender Geist aus der Vergangenheit in Harrys Ohren wider und er kniff kurz die Augen zu, um sich schnell wieder zu sammeln und seine Gedanken zurück in die Gegenwart zu holen. Dann starrte er erneut hoch zu dem strahlenden Paar.

Sie passten so gut zusammen. Sie war zierlich, elfengleich und hatte langes, goldglänzendes Haar, in das kleine Zöpfe mit silbernen Bändern eingeflochten waren, die ihr ein verspieltes Aussehen verliehen. Und der Bräutigam stand ihr in nichts nach. Seine schwarze Robe und ihr weißes Brautkleid bildeten den Kontrast, der ihren Trägern so völlig fehlte, denn auch er war schlank, groß und blond und ebenso gutaussehend wie sie. Und ebenso kalt in seinem Auftreten.

Sie würden bezaubernde Kinder bekommen, hatte ihn die alte Hexe links von ihm bereits informiert. Es hieß, die Braut sei schon schwanger, darum die übereilte Hochzeit. Harry nickte nur immer wieder und ließ ihre rührseligen Worte durch seinen Kopf laufen, ohne sie wirklich aufzunehmen.

Sein Blick haftete auf dem Brautpaar. Er wollte sich alles einprägen, jede Einzelheit dieser Zeremonie, vor allem die Anmut der Braut. Besonders das hatte sich schon jetzt in sein Gedächtnis gebrannt, wie sie da stand, sich umsah, als hätte sie besseres zu tun, wie zum Beispiel einen Einkaufsbummel in Paris oder Mailand. Sie sah aus, wie Harry sich fühlte.

Gefühlskalt.

Ob er auch so aussah? Hatte auch er diesen Zug um seinen Mund, der verriet, dass das Leben ihm mehr auferlegt hatte, als er tragen konnte?

„_Es wird sich nichts ändern, Harry." Der Tonfall war beschwörend gewesen und mehr als nur leicht hoffnungsvoll. „Einmal - damit sie empfängt, dann werde ich sie nie wieder anrühren."_

„_Hm", hatte Harry gemacht und schon in diesem Moment war der Teil seiner Seele verloren gegangen, der für das Fühlen zuständig war, denn was auch immer Draco zu sagen hatte, Harry war es egal gewesen. „Warum solltest du das tun, Draco? Immerhin … wird sie deine Frau sein."_

„_Ich liebe sie nicht. Ich liebe dich."_

„_Und ich pfusche nicht in Beziehungen herum, Draco. Schon gar nicht … in Ehen."_

Harry sah sich im Raum um, um seinem masochistischen Kern nicht noch mehr Futter zu geben, indem er sein Gehirn mit dem Anblick des Paares quälte. Es fiel ihm so schwer, seine Augen abzuwenden, als wäre der unterschwellige Schmerz ihres Anblicks etwas, das er willkommen heißen sollte. Aber die Leere war stärker und hielt diese Gefühle noch im Zaum.

Ein silberner Lichtstrahl fing Harrys Aufmerksamkeit und er drehte mit Mühe den Kopf, um das reflektierende Objekt von seinem peripheren Blickwinkel in den direkten Fokus zu ziehen. Es war Haar, auf das Kerzenlicht fiel.

Weißblond, beinahe silbern vom Alter.

Lucius Malfoy.

„_Vater verlangt, dass ich sie eheliche."_

„_Und wann wirst du es ihm sagen?"_

„_Ihm was sagen?"_

„_Dass du das nicht tun wirst."_

„_Ich, Harry … ich werde es tun … es wird nichts ändern zwischen uns … Harry …" _

_Schweigen. Langanhaltend, dunkel, erstickend - bedeutsam. Harry hatte Draco in die Augen geblickt und damit alles gesagt, was gesagt werden musste, dann war er zum Schrank gegangen und hatte ihn mit Gewalt aufgerissen._

„_Was tust du da?" Draco wusste es. Er brauchte nicht zu fragen, tat es aber trotzdem und kleidete damit seine Hilflosigkeit in schwache Worte._

„_Ich packe. Gut, dass ich nicht so viel Zeug bei dir habe, das macht es leichter, nicht wahr? Und, Draco, hab keine Angst. Dein Vater wird nie erfahren, dass du ... Halt dich einfach aus den Nebengassen der Nokturngasse fern."_

„_Was tust du jetzt?", hatte Draco gefragt. Seine Haltung war verkrampft und steif gewesen, er hatte Harry nicht aufgehalten, weder mit Worten noch mit Taten._

„_Briefe und Fotos verbrennen, denke ich."_

Und Harry war gegangen. Eine Woche später landete die Einladung zur Verlobungsfeier per Eule in seinem Wohnzimmer und einen Monat danach erhielt er die Einladung zur Hochzeit.

Die Schrift auf den dicken Pergamentkarten war elegant gewesen und Harry fragte sich, ob Astoria Greengrass, baldige Malfoy, die Einladungen verfasst hatte. Die Vorstellung war wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht gewesen, aber auch das hatte Harry bald nicht mehr interessiert. Vielleicht hatte Draco ihr von ihm erzählt, vielleicht wollte sie auch einfach einen prominenten Gast auf ihrer Liste haben.

Harry vermutete nicht, dass ersteres der Fall war, schließlich … hatte Draco Malfoy niemals eine tiefergehende Beziehung zu einem Mann geführt und schon gar nicht zu Harry James Potter, Halbblut.

Er starrte noch immer den Hinterkopf von Malfoy senior an, als ihn jemand von rechts anstieß.

Ron.

Er und Harry hatten monatelang nicht miteinander gesprochen, nicht, seit Harry ihm eröffnet hatte, dass er mit Draco Malfoy ausging. Er hatte geschrien und Harry von sich gestoßen, als dieser versucht hatte, zu erklären.

„_Dieses dreckige kleine Aas wird dich fallen lassen, sobald es eine Gelegenheit gibt. Denkst du, Daddy wird erfreut sein, zu hören, dass klein Draco sich lieber in den Arsch ficken lässt, als Enkelkinder zu produzieren? Aber los, Harry, geh zu ihm. Schaufel dir dein Grab!"_

Und ohne es zu wissen, hatte Harry geschaufelt und geschaufelt und er war fleißig gewesen, bis er in diesem tiefen, dunklen Loch gestanden hatte und der Himmel nur ein ferner Punkt über ihm gewesen war. Und dann waren die Wände über ihm eingestürzt und hatten alles Licht mit sich genommen.

Jetzt pressten ihm Tonnen von Erde die Atemluft aus den Lungen. Er erstickte.

Jedenfalls fühlte es sich ein bisschen so an.

Kaum eine Stunde nach der Bekanntgabe der Verlobung im _Tagespropheten_ war Ron aufgetaucht mit einer Feuerwhiskyflasche in der einen Hand und einem Butterbierglas in der anderen. Harry war noch nie so betrunken gewesen. Er hatte sich ja auch noch nie so sehr nach Vergessen gesehnt.

Harry dachte daran, Lucius Malfoy eine Dankeskarte zu schicken, immerhin war er es gewesen, der Harry seine kindischen, naiven Illusionen genommen und ihm gezeigt hatte, dass er Draco einen Dreck wert war. Harry wünschte sich nur, dass Lucius es früher getan hätte, als er noch nicht verliebt gewesen war.

_Sie haben mein Leben zur Hölle gemacht, Arschloch._

_Hochachtungsvoll,_

_Harry Potter_

Besser nicht.

Erneut wurde sein verräterischer Blick magisch vom Brautpaar angezogen. Der kleine Zauberer palaverte noch immer vor sich hin. Harry sah, wie die Braut – er sollte sie Astoria nennen, schließlich hatte er sie ja durch Draco indirekt gefickt – ihren Stand vom einen auf das andere Bein verlagerte. Sie wirkte ungeduldig auf ihn, die mit Mühe aufrecht erhaltene Vorfreude war nicht mehr als ein schwaches Flackern auf ihrem Gesicht.

Harry ignorierte Rons Versuche, seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu lenken und beobachtete weiterhin die zwei wichtigsten Menschen an diesem Tag. Über ihnen und der gesamten Gemeinschaft flogen leise flatternd Schmetterlinge und bedeckten die Gäste mit einem sanften goldenen Nebel. Die Insekten selbst waren golden, was Harry wie die größte verschissene Ironie an diesem ganzen Tag vorkam. Silber und Gold sollte man niemals mischen, dachte er bitter, als er die Zöpfe der Braut betrachtete, das brachte nur Unglück.

Ein leises Kichern entfloh ihm, was sofort misstrauische Blicke erntete.

Ron zupfte jetzt noch hartnäckiger an seinem Ärmel herum, bis Harry sich schließlich doch zu ihm hinüberlehnte.

„Hm?"

„Vielleicht sollten wir gehen, Mann. Das war von Anfang an keine gute Idee."

„_Ich werde mitkommen, wenn du da unbedingt hin willst, Kumpel. Das lasse ich dich nicht alleine durchmachen."_

„Aber es ist gerade so schön."

„Harry, bitte. Hör auf mit dem Quatsch. Egal, was die Leute sagen, wir hauen einfach ab und gehen einen trinken und dann - "

„Ich muss das sehen."

„ … _dabei sein, wenn alles, was mir wichtig ist in einem Augenblick wertlos wird."_

Er lehnte sich wieder zurück und fuhr mit der Planung seiner Nach-Hochzeits-Zeit fort, um sich ein wenigen abzulenken, bis der große Moment kam. Sicher würde er wütend sein – irgendwann, überlegte er. Irgendwann würden die Gefühle zurückkommen und dann müsste er wissen, was er machen sollte, um damit umzugehen.

Sich selbst zunickend, erkannte Harry, dass es das Beste wäre, er würde sich einen Kerl in der Nokturngasse nehmen. Den ersten, der sich ihm anbot, aber keinen Blonden. Er würde all seinen kommenden Frust und all seine Wut in diesen Kerl hineinficken. Sollte das nicht helfen, würde er es eben noch einmal versuchen.

Und dann hatte er ja immer noch seine beiden Freunde _Smith&Wesson_. Die würden ihn sicher nicht im Stich lassen.

Er fragte sich, ob er wirklich so verzweifelt sein würde und es durchzog. Es hatte ihn schon immer interessiert, was einen Menschen dazu bewog, Selbstmord zu begehen. Vielleicht würde er es bald verstehen können. Das klang nach einem Experiment, das es wert war, durchgeführt zu werden.

Urplötzlich beschlich Harry ein erster Anflug von _etwas_ bei diesen grausamen Gedanken und er rutschte unruhig tiefer in seinen Stuhl hinein. Es fühlte sich an wie Reue, dass er solche Gedanken überhaupt in Erwägung zog.

Aus dem Augenwinkel schielte er zu Ron hinüber und begegnete seinem besorgten Blick. Was würden sie denken, Ron und Hermine, wenn sie hörten, dass er … nicht mehr da war? Was würden sie fühlen, sollte er es wirklich tun? Eines war sicher, beschloss Harry, wenn er sich wirklich das Leben nehmen sollte, wenn auch nur im Suff, dann würde er dafür sorgen müssen, dass nicht Ron und Hermine oder irgendjemand, dem sein Tod etwas ausmachen würde, diejenigen waren, die ihn fanden.

Sein Kopf schnappte beinahe sofort wieder zurück nach vorne.

Er sah, wie der Zauberer seinen Mund bewegte. Noch immer. Seine Augen wanderten weiter über die nun sichtlich genervte Astoria und dann über den Boden und hinüber zum Trauzeugen. Blaise Zabini hatte diese Rolle inne, der schwarze beste Freund von Malfoy junior. Harry hatte nie auch nur ein Wort mit ihm gewechselt.

Der Mann mit dem hoheitlichen Gesicht wirkte gelangweilt. Kurz trafen sich ihre Blicke zufällig und ein leichtes Lächeln und ein Augenrollen verwirrten Harrys dunkle Gedanken und lenkten sie in eine völlig neue Richtung.

„_Blaise steht schon seit Jahren auf dich. Er sagt, er hätte eine Schwäche für impulsive Idioten. Berühmte, impulsive Idioten."_

„_Jetzt weiß ich, warum er mit dir befreundet ist."_

Vielleicht musste Harry nicht einmal bis zur Nokturngasse gehen, um sich ein Ventil für seinen bevorstehenden Frust und seine Enttäuschung zu suchen. Doch darum würde er sich später kümmern, er hatte jetzt nicht einmal die Kraft, um ein einfaches, flirtendes Lächeln zustande zu bringen.

Seine Gesichtsmuskeln waren wie eingefroren.

Blaise Zabini weckte einen Hauch Interesse in ihm und Harry würde dafür sorgen, dass dieses Interesse nicht verschwand. Der Mann war so weit vom malfoy'schen Blond und Blass entfernt, wie es nur ging, eine Tatsache, die Harry fast erfreute. Etwas Besseres würde er nie finden, um die Gedanken an Draco und die an Tod und Endgültigkeit verschwinden zu lassen.

Andererseits war Zabini, wie schon erwähnt, ein Teil _seiner_ Welt. Davon sollte Harry lieber die Finger lassen. Er würde sich später darum kümmern, entschied er, denn eines war sicher, selbst wenn er Zabini vögelte, den besten Freund seines ehemaligen Geliebten, mehr Schaden, als sie bereits davongetragen hatte, konnte er seiner Seele nicht zufügen. Warum sich also darum sorgen?

Er wandte sich wieder dem Geschehen am Altar zu und verfolgte den Gesichtsausdruck der Braut. Wenn der alte Mann noch länger redete, würde Astoria ihm bald an die Kehle gehen und jeder könnte erkennen, welches grausige Innenleben sich hinter dieser äußeren Perfektion befand. Es wäre sicherlich interessant, zu sehen, wie ihre Miene sich zu einer erzürnten Fratze verzog und ihre manikürten Nägel sich in alte Haut schlugen.

Auch wenn Harry Auror war, in diesem Fall würde er sitzen bleiben und sich das Spektakel anschauen. Möglich, dass es ihn sogar amüsierte.

Aber in Wahrheit glaubte er nicht daran, dass man Astoria soweit würde bringen können. Jedenfalls nicht mit einem altersschwachen, schwafelnden Zauberer. Man müsste schon mehr auffahren, um durch ihre jahrelang anerzogene Schicht aus guter Erziehung und Anstand zu brechen und den bitteren Kern freizulegen.

Wenn es um so etwas ging, hatte Harry Erfahrung. Er hatte allein zwei lange Jahre gebraucht, bis Draco eine Freundschaft mit ihm nicht völlig ablehnte und weitere Monate, um ihm zu beweisen, dass er ihm vertrauen konnte, dass er keine Spielchen spielte. Harry hatte alles gegeben, was er hatte, sogar Rons Freundschaft und schließlich hatte sich Draco ihm anvertraut und ihm trotz der anerzogenen Kälte Offenheit geschenkt. Damals hatte Harry gedacht, er hätte Lucius Malfoy besiegt.

Für einen Moment hatte Harry in seinem Glück an Unsterblichkeit geglaubt. Nicht die körperliche sondern die, die zwischen zwei Menschen stehen konnte, die sich liebten, eine Unsterblichkeit, die in Sekunden lebte, sich von Momenten nährte und sich in Augenblicken verlor.

Tja, heute wusste er es besser.

Und es hatte nicht einmal viel gebraucht, um ihn zu belehren.

„_Ich, Harry … ich werde es tun …"_

Was so wenige Worte doch alles anrichten konnten. Sie hatten Harrys Seele zu einem Krater gemacht, in dessen Höhlen sich die Qual versteckte, wartend und lauernd auf den richtigen Moment, um ihn in ihre Tiefen zu reißen. Harry wusste, dass es passieren würde.

Er wusste nur nicht, _wann_.

Vielleicht würde es auch gar nicht so schlimm werden. Vielleicht würde es nicht einmal lange dauern. Ein kurzer Platzregen oder ein kaum spürbarer Schauer. Die Augen, die aus der Dunkelheit seiner Krater erwartungsvoll zu ihm hinauffunkelten, versprachen ihm etwas anderes. Der Schmerz war ein Raubtier, das den schwächsten Moment seiner Opfer abpasste und sie sich dann holte. Und er tötete langsam.

Harry stieß seinen Atem in einem langen Stoß aus und wünschte sich, einfach gehen zu können. Er wünschte sich, nicht so verdammt stur zu sein und wenigstens einmal in seinem Leben auf die Leute zu hören, denen er wirklich etwas bedeutete. Hätte er das getan, befände er sich heute nicht in einer solchen Situation, fein herausgeputzt im Anzug, gut sichtbar unter seinen geöffneten schweren Roben (um den Reinblütern einmal in ihre blasierten Gesichter zu spucken) und mit dünner Krawatte, die sich jede Minute mehr um seinen Hals zu schlingen schien.

Endlich hörte der Trauzauberer auf, zu sprechen. Es folgten die Schwüre. Harry wartete auf das Unvermeidliche.

„Ich, Astoria Greengrass, werde ... "

... keines der wohlgewählten Worte einhalten, die ich nun über meine Lippen bringe …

Erstmals während der gesamten Zeremonie sah Harry direkt auf Draco. Der blonde hochgewachsene Mann strich sich mit einer Hand durchs Haar, was Harry deutlich machte, wie nervös Draco war. Bei ihrem ersten Mal hatte Draco das ebenfalls getan und sich die Haare ohne Harrys Einwirken genug zerzaust, um ihn gefickt aussehen zu lassen, bevor sie es überhaupt getan hatten.

Nun, Draco hatte seine Entscheidung getroffen, damit musste er, ein Mann, homosexuell und verliebt in einen anderen, nun leben.

Offenbar jedoch waren beide Eigenschaften, die Homosexualität und die Liebe, nicht stark genug gewesen, um ihn von seinem Weg, von der Macht seiner Familie und den Befehlen seines Vaters abzubringen. Und Harry war es leid, zu kämpfen. Er hatte Ewigkeiten um Draco gekämpft und nicht mehr im Gegenzug erwartet, als Treue. Doch jetzt war er müde.

Er hörte nicht, was Draco nun sagte, das wollte er auch nicht. Als Draco den Mund öffnete, schloss Harry die Augen. Vielleicht war er doch nicht stark genug, um dieses Ende mit anzuzehen.

Harry hatte schon genug Enden miterlebt, irgendwann musste es wohl einfach zu viel werden.

Und wer konnte es ihm verübeln, schließlich war das hier sein eigenes. Andere hätten schon viel früher aufgegeben, aber nicht Harry. Er hatte sich bis zum Schluss an einer unbewussten, nagenden Hoffnung festgekrallt und hatte sich dabei das eigene Fleisch zerrissen.

Manchmal reichte es eben nicht, egal wie sehr man auch kämpfte.

Es war still und dunkel.

Seine Augen waren geschlossen und anscheinend hatte er es mit purer Willenskraft geschafft, sein Hörvermögen auszuschalten. Er hörte keine Schwüre mehr, keine Tränen, keinen Applaus. Sein eigener Atem ging schleppend.

Das war gut.

Wirklich gut.

Jemand stieß ihm den Ellenbogen in die Seite und nur sehr, sehr widerwillig hob er die Lider und brach somit seinen kurzen Moment der Einsamkeit, nur um in Rons weit aufgerissene blaue Augen zu sehen.

„Alter … ", hörte und sah er ihn sagen und blickte taub an Rons Schulter vorbei auf den Gang, der sich zwischen der Braut- und der Bräutigamsseite der Gäste befand.

Dort stand Draco.

Und er sah ihn an.

Harry erwiderte seinen Blick stumm, bis ihm klar wurde, dass Draco nicht der Einzige war, der ihn anstarrte, auch der Rest der Versammlung verrenkte sich den Nacken, um einen Blick auf ihn zu erhaschen und Harry fragte sich erschöpft, was er nun schon wieder getan hatte, um diese Aufmerksamkeit ertragen zu müssen.

„Harry." Dracos blasse Lippen, die sich öffneten und schlossen. Dracos Hände, die ihm verkrampft an den Seiten hingen. Er war wirklich schön in seinen Hochzeitsroben, stattlich und edel.

Harry blinzelte. Dann sah er Ron an. Doch auch Ron wirkte nicht so, als würde er ihm Auskunft erteilen können, er sah aus wie ein Fisch, den man an Land geworfen hatte. Harry blickte weiter zur Braut.

Astoria kochte.

Ihr Gesicht war rot und verzerrt und Harry dachte, dass das, was er getan hatte, wirklich schlimm gewesen sein muss, um eine solche Reaktion zu erzielen. Sie zitterte vor Wut und etwas, das aussah wie Scham.

„Harry."

Sein Kopf schnappte zurück zu Dracos regloser Gestalt, die noch immer im Gang stand. Harry fragte sich, wie er eigentlich dorthin gekommen war. Er hatte ihn nicht kommen sehen. Etwas in seinem Inneren warf sich gegen seine Fesseln und knurrte.

„Harry … ich werde es nicht tun."

Stille. Herzklopfen.

„Ich werde sie nicht heiraten."

„Was!", brüllte es und das große Gesicht der Menge schwenkte um auf Lucius Malfoy, der wutentbrannt aufgesprungen war und nun mit drohendem Finger auf Draco zeigte. „Zurück. Zum. Altar. Sohn", zischte er in der perfekten Imitation einer Schlange. Harry selbst hätte es nicht besser machen können.

„Draco!", kreischte Astoria empört. Der Brautstrauß lag vergessen zu ihren Füßen. „Wie kannst du – eine solche Beleidigung musste ich noch nie – das wirst du büßen, du -" Ihr schönes Puppengesicht zeigte grobe Risse.

„Ich werde sie nicht heiraten", wiederholte Draco bestimmt und alle Einwürfe ignorierend und Harry wandte sich ihm zu.

„Warum nicht? Eure Kinder werden perfekt sein", sagte er ausdruckslos und nickte der alten Dame neben sich zu, dankte für die Information, während hinter seinem rechten Auge ein Kopfschmerz einsetzte, für den er dankbar war. Er lenkte in von viel schlimmeren Schmerzen ab.

„Keine Kinder", Draco schüttelte den Kopf und kam langsam und mit ungebrochenem Selbstvertrauen durch die Stuhlreihen auf Harry zu. „Wie sollte ich eine Frau auch nur anfassen können, wenn ich doch dich will?"

Kollektives Aufstöhnen und ein sich überschlagender Wutschrei.

„Dein Vater hat Recht, Draco", sagte Harry noch immer in derselben Tonlage. „Und Ron hatte Recht. Ich habe bereits zu viel Erde über mir."

„Du verwirrst mich, Harry", sagte Draco leise. Schritt. Noch ein Schritt.

Harry drehte sich von ihm weg, was eine Anstrengung erforderte, von der er nicht wusste, dass er sie noch in sich hatte. Er deutete mit einem zitternden Finger auf die wutschnaubende Braut. „Sieh nur. Astoria ist wütend. Du kannst es noch glattbügeln. Geh jetzt und … tu das, was dein Vater dir gesagt hat. Wie du es immer getan hast."

„Ich will dich."

Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

„Das kann sein. Aber es ist nicht genug. Ich bin hierher gekommen, um eine Hochzeit zu sehen. Wenn es keine gibt, dann … dann gehe ich jetzt."

Und er apparierte. Er hörte Schreie und Gekreisch hinter sich herfliegen und am lautesten von allen ein gebrülltes „NEIN!", doch dann war er verschwunden und ließ das alles hinter sich zurück. Er spürte Rons Griff an seinem Ellenbogen, als er durch den dünnen Schlauch aus Zeit und Distanz gepresst wurde und wunderte sich über Rons Reflexe. Eben noch hatte der Rothaarige kaum sprechen können und jetzt war er schnell wie eine Krötenzunge vorgeprescht und hatte sich geistesgegenwärtig an Harry festgekrallt.

Stolpernd kam er im Grimmauldplatz an, in seinem Wohnzimmer, wo es dunkel war und leer, ein bisschen so, wie es in Harry selbst gerade aussah. Er schnappte nach brennender Luft und blinzelte heftig, als etwas, das Säure sein musste, in seinen Augen brannte und über seine Wangen laufen wollte.

„Entschuldige, Ron", krächzte er gepresst, „aber ich hätte es keine Sekunde länger ausgehalten. Diese ganze verfickte Malfoybagage, ich hätte es wissen müssen. Du hattest so verdammt Recht, ich habe mir mein eigenes gottverdammtes Grab geschaufelt."

„Das habe ich wohl verdient", sagte eine Stimme, die Harry vor Grauen erstarren ließ. Er riss seinen Kopf nach oben.

„Verpiss' dich", hauchte Harry kaum dass er den Sprecher erkannt hatte und sah, wie Dracos schönes Gesicht sich zu einer Grimasse verzog. Fast fühlte er ein wenig Sympathie für Draco aufkommen, weil er in etwa so aussah, wie Harry sich gerade fühlte.

_Wie eine Raubkatze … im schwächsten Moment …_

Dieser Moment war für Harry anscheinend gekommen. Schmerz schlug seine langen gelben Klauen direkt in Harrys Brust, zerfetzte ihm Herz und Lunge zugleich und zog ihn tiefer. Sein Blick wurde unfokussiert und glasig, seine Lippen formten Worte ohne sein Zutun.

„Verpiss' dich und komm mir nicht mehr zu nahe, elender Bastard. Hättest du sie nicht einfach heiraten können, musst du das Messer immer _noch tiefer _hineinrammen?"

„Ich will sie nicht, Harry … bitte, hör mir zu ..."

„Nein, nein. Mir reicht es. Ich habe genug von dir und deinem Scheiß. Weißt du, was ich heute vorhatte? Ich wollte mir Zabini schnappen und ein bisschen Spaß haben, denn, es ist schon länger her, dass ich mich wirklich amüsiert hatte, verstehst du? Also, warum gehst du nicht einfach zu deinem Frauchen - "

„Sie ist nicht mein - "

„Oder such' dir einen anderen Jungen, den du quälen kannst, dein Vater weiß ja nun sowieso Bescheid, also tob' dich aus, aber verschwinde, okay? Hau ab." Seine Stimme war rau vor verletzter Liebe und dem Bestreben, den kläglichen Rest seines Selbst zu schützen, indem er einen Teil seiner Schmerzen an Draco abgab.

Draco biss sich auf die Unterlippe und kam trotz der schneidenden Worte näher, aber Harry hob nur die Hände und lächelte auf eine gebrochene Weise, die Draco Angst machte.

„Geh."

„Ich bleibe", sagte Draco leise und setzte sich auf den dunklen Sessel, den Harry schon längst hatte verbrennen wollen, weil Draco ihm darauf zum ersten Mal einen Blowjob verpasst hatte. Aber wenn es danach ginge, müsste er die gesamte Einrichtung ersetzen.

„Ich will dich hier nicht haben, Malfoy."

„Ist mir egal, Harry."

„Gut", flüsterte Harry. „Dann bleib eben." Er wirbelte herum und wäre fast wieder verschwunden, da packte Draco ihn an der Robe und hielt sich so fest er konnte, folgte Harry in die Nacht hinaus. Der Ort, an dem sie landeten, war Draco nur allzu gut bekannt.

Nokturngasse.

„Du sollst GEHEN!", brüllte Harry, als er merkte, dass Draco sich an ihm festgehalten hatte und erneut mit ihm appariert war. Die Bestie in seiner Brust schnappte über und schlug lange Zähne in sein Herz. Es reichte ihm, es war genug. „Du verstehst es nicht, oder? Ich will dich nicht, wollte es vielleicht niemals! Ich war ein Idiot, dich auch nur anzusehen, aber ich mache meine Fehler nicht zweimal! Verschwinde!"

Er machte Anstalten, erneut abzuhauen, aber Draco schloss seine Finger um Harrys Handgelenk. Dabei hatte er nicht bedacht, dass Harry nicht nur Auror, sondern auch wesentlich stärker war als Draco. Er wirbelte beide in einer antrainierten, eleganten Bewegung herum und knallte mit Draco gegen eine der Gassenmauern. Dracos Hinterkopf stieß gegen harten Stein und Schmerz explodierte vor seinen geschlossenen Lidern.

Schnell öffnete er die im Schmerz geschlossenen Augen wieder und starrte in Harrys Gesicht und seine seltsam leeren Augen. Für Draco war er ein Bild männlicher Vollkommenheit, so markant und ausdrucksstark, kraftvoll und willensstark. Doch in diesem Augenblick machte er Draco Angst.

Er fürchtete sich dabei nicht vor Verletzungen, die ihm durch Harry zugefügt werden konnten, sondern vor der Ablehnung und der schrecklichen Ausdruckslosigkeit von Harrys Augen.

„Malfoy", knurrte Harry. Er wich schnell zurück, als hätte er sich an ihm verbrannt, aber Draco ließ nicht los, sondern folgte ihm.

„Auch ich mache einen Fehler nicht zweimal. Ich werde dich nicht gehen lassen. Das werde ich nicht, hast du gehört!", rief Draco und presste seine Finger noch fester zusammen.

Harry zerrte an Dracos unnachgiebiger Hand. Sein Herz schlug langsam als würde es schlafen. Er sah Draco seine unglaubliche Angst an, sah und hörte die Panik und er wusste genau, wie sich das anfühlte, aber er konnte einfach nicht mehr. Das noch einmal durchzumachen wäre der Tod für ihn.

„Willst du uns beiden noch mehr Schmerzen bereiten?", flüsterte er und zog seinen Arm mit einem Ruck an sich, der ihm Draco noch näher brachte und ihre Körper erschütterte.

Dracos Kiefer verspannten sich, seine Hände bebten und sein Blick wurde abschätzend. Dann, mit einer einzigen schnellen Bewegung, legte er seine Arme um Harrys Hals, vergrub seine langen, blassen Finger in dem unordentlichen Haar und beugte sich vor, streckte sich ein Stück, um seinen Mund hart, beinahe brutal auf Harrys zu legen.

Einen kurzen Moment lang, nicht länger als die Pause zwischen zwei Herzschlägen, dauerte Harrys Widerstand. Seine Lippen und seine Zähne waren aufeinander gepresst, er wollte nicht nachgeben und Draco somit erneut erlauben, ihn zu verletzen.

Doch dann spürte er ein Zittern an seinem Hinterkopf, dort, wo Dracos Hände sich wie Klauen in sein dickes Haar vergruben und als wäre das der Ausschlag öffnete er den Mund weit, drängte Dracos Lippen damit auf und schob seine Zunge verzweifelt in dessen Mund.

Es war ein feuchter, unkoordinierter Kuss, dem es an Raffinesse und Konzentration fehlte, ein Aneinanderreiben von Lippen, ein Stoßen und Gleiten von Zungen und ein Aufeinandertreffen von Zähnen.

Dracos rechte Hand wanderte zu Harrys formeller Robe und zerrte den schweren, schwarzen Stoff auseinander, Lage für Lage, um sich selbst so nah an Harry zu bringen wie möglich, während die linke an Harrys Haar zog und seine Kopfhaut malträtierte. Er presste sich in die Stoffschichten hinein, vergrub sich in Harrys Wärme und biss Harry verlangend in die Unterlippe, bis er Blut schmeckte.

Beiden fehlte es an Zärtlichkeit, sie brauchten die physische Versicherung, dass der andere da war und nich nur ein Hirngespinst, eine Ausgeburt ihrer bedürftigen Fantasie. Sie wollten sich auf jede erdenkliche Art schmecken, darum biss Draco zu, bis er Blut auf seiner Zunge, zwischen ihren Zungen, spürte und Harry war nicht weniger brutal. Er stieß seine Zunge tief in Dracos Mund und schob ihn härter als nötig in der Gasse zurück, bis Draco mit dem Rücken zum zweiten Mal hart gegen die Mauer stieß.

Draco war eingeklemmt zwischen dem kalten Stein und Harrys warmer, fester Brust. Harrys Hände lagen auf seiner Hüfte und die starken Finger gruben sich durch die Hochzeitsroben erbarmungslos in sein Fleisch. Es tat weh und es war die Erlösung, auf die Draco monatelang gewartet hatte.

Er stöhnte wie von Sinnen, erst dann lösten sie sich. Mit einem herrlich fechten Geräusch trennten sich ihre Münder und sie starrten einander heftig atmend, zitternd und zum ersten Mal hoffend in die Augen. Der Blick, den Harry Draco schenkte, war für ihn nach wenigen Sekunden nicht mehr tragbar, darum presste er sein Gesicht in Harrys Halsbeuge und stieß seinen wilden Atem gegen dessen Haut.

„Manchmal muss es wehtun", sagte er. Unter seinen streifenden Lippen spürte er Harrys Gänsehaut und seinen schlagenden Puls. Endlich war sein Herz erwacht.

Harry entließ einen heiseren Klagelaut in die dunkle Gasse und brachte Draco damit zum erschaudern. Das Geräusch drang bis in seine Knochen vor und löste ein Gefühl von Schwäche und Aufgabe in ihm aus.

„Warum bist du nicht vor Monaten zu mir gekommen? Warum im letzten Augenblick?" Leise. Betrogen.

„Ich weiß nicht", sagte Draco schwach. Aber vielleicht tat er das doch. Vorher, vor all dem Schmerz und der Resignation, hatte er gewusst, dass er Harry liebte, aber jetzt, nach dieser Zeit, in der alles verloren schien, war es so, als wäre er neu geboren. Auferstanden.

Er erkannte, dass er Harry brauchte, um sich unbesiegbar und ewig zu fühlen, aber auch, dass sie ohne einander ebenfalls stark waren. Ihnen beiden hatte die Trennung immens zugesetzt, aber sie hatten überlebt, wo andere gestorben wären und Draco war sich sicher, dass Harry, auch wenn die unheimliche Leere in seinem Blick etwas anderes angedeutet hatte, ebenso weitergemacht hätte, wie er. Allein, dass Harry überhaupt zur Hochzeit gekommen war, zeigte doch, wie unbeugsam Harrys Wille, wie unerschöpflich sein Kampfgeist war.

Und diese Erkenntnis hatte Zeit gekostet.

Draco spürte Harry nicken und wusste augenblicklich, dass er verstand, als hätte Harry seinem innerem Monolog gelauscht. Mit einer starken Willensanstrengung apparierte er sich und ihn zurück in den Grimmauldplatz, direkt ins Wohnzimmer.

Wie zwei verlorene Kinder standen sie aneinander geklammert in der Mitte des Raumes und sogen die wohltuende Wärme nach der langen Zeit der Kälte in sich auf.

„Meine Lippe brennt", sagte Harry in die Stille hinein, was Draco ein Brummen entlockte und ihn noch näher an Harry herantrieb. „Vielleicht hast du Recht. Es muss wehtun. Zumindest eine Zeit lang."

* * *

Drei Wochen und vier Tage später saß Harry an seinem Schreibtisch im Grimmauldplatz und starrte auf die Handfeuerwaffe, die er von seiner Schublade auf den Tisch befördert hatte. Sie war wie ein dunkles Geheimnis, wie ein Symbol seiner schwärzesten Gedanken und doch hatte er sie bis heute behalten.

Er drehte sich auf dem Schreibtischstuhl langsam im Kreis und schob sich auf dem alten, staubigen Teppich hin und her. Was sollte er mit dem Ding machen?

„Verschwinden lassen?", fragte er in den Raum hinein. „Oder behalten?"

Er hatte sie ursprünglich für seine Arbeit gekauft, nachdem er gemerkt hatte, dass die meisten Schutzschilde nutzlos waren, wenn Schusswaffen im Spiel waren. Das hatte er mit einer Kugel im Bein lernen müssen, als er einen muggelstämmigen Mörder hatte fassen wollen.

Doch nachdem er dieses Wissen den Unsäglichen übermittelt hatte, hatten diese eine Anordnung von ganz oben bekommen und mit der Ausarbeitung passender Schutzzauber begonnen. Er brauchte die Waffe nun nicht mehr, da der neu entwickelte Zauber durch eine Schwachstelle an die Öffentlichkeit gelangt war und nun jeder Verbrecher ihn sich in einer Bibliothek aneignen konnte. Eine Pistole brachte ihm also im Falle eines Falles keinen Vorteil mehr.

„Erinnerst du dich noch an meinen Großonkel Adalgis, von dem ich dir erzählt hatte?"

Harry schrack von seinen Überlegungen auf und hob den Kopf. Dort, im Türrahmen seines Arbeitszimmers, stand Draco angelehnt und mit verschränkten Armen. Sein Gesicht zeigte einen seltsam bekannten Ausdruck von Verständnis, der kraftvoll in seinen Augen leuchtete, als er einen wissenden Blick auf die Waffe warf.

Harry nickte, verwirrt über das eingeleitete Thema. „Der Verrückte mit dem Giftdolch, den er offen hat liegen lassen, um einen von euch Kindern zu erwischen. Er ist tot, oder?"

„Genau der. Ich habe den Dolch gestern vergraben. Wenn du möchtest, legen wir dieses Ding dazu."

Und Harry ging ein Licht auf. Diese Pistole und Dracos Giftdolch waren zwei Seiten einer aus Trauer und Verzweiflung gegossenen Medaille und sie zu Vergraben war ein symbolischer Akt, diese Gefühle hinter sich zu lassen.

Mit einem leisen Lächeln nickte er und folgte Draco mit seiner _Smith&Wesson_ in der Hand aus dem Raum.

„Du hättest es nicht getan", sagte Draco auf dem Weg in den Garten und Harry musste auf sein Gehör vertrauen, um zu erraten, was Draco bei diesen Worten empfand, da er nur seinen Rücken im Blick hatte, nicht das Gesicht.

„In dem Moment dachte ich es", gestand Harry nach kurzem Schweigen, in dem er Dracos Stimmlage analysiert und befunden hatte, dass weder Anklage noch Vorwurf für seinen vergangenen Plan darin lagen.

„Da können wir ja froh sein, dass zwischen dem, was man vorhat zu tun und dem, was man dann tatsächlich tut ein himmelweiter Unterschied liegt."

„Du hast Recht", sagte Harry leise und Draco drehte sich um, schenkte ihm ein seltenes, strahlendes Lächeln, als er rückwärts die Hintertür öffnete und hinaus in den sonnenüberfluteten Garten der Blacks trat. Wind erfasste seine feinen Haare und spielte damit, während Harry bei diesem Anblick einen unendlichen Moment lang das Herz stehen blieb.

„Hast du je daran gezweifelt?"

**~ Fin ~**


End file.
